


偷走你的心

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [19]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 《晚熟的橘子x倔強巧克力》白色情人節番外
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586908
Kudos: 4





	偷走你的心

「嚇啊啊啊——嚇死我了！」

TOSHI本來攀在牆壁邊緣偷看街上動靜，忽然被排球隊友神不知鬼不覺地從背後一把搭住肩，嚇得他差點沒連人帶腳踏車當場仆街。

「幹嘛？在偷窺誰？好東西要跟好朋友分享啊！」隊友露出色瞇瞇的笑容。

「不是啦⋯⋯」TOSHI把隊友的手從肩上撥掉。

「什麼不是？從實招來！說謊就脫褲子！」

「就⋯⋯白色情人節。」

「哇——」隊友立刻張大了嘴巴，故意把手裡的排球鬆開，「你要回禮？本命嗎？是誰？快說！」

「噓！小聲點，別鬧。」TOSHI趕緊掩上朋友的嘴，把人拉到建築陰影中，一邊用腳把排球勾回來。這裡離YOSHIKI家太近了，雖然也不知道對方在不在家，但小心點總是好的。

「行，我閉嘴就是，你快說。」

「我問了高三學長，他們都說回禮去那裡買。」TOSHI尷尬地伸手比了比對街再過去兩個店面的雜貨店。

隊友探身望了望，「嗯？那怎麼不去？不是開了嗎？」

「就⋯⋯那麼粉紅⋯⋯」

名為「Red Apple」的雜貨店有著粉紅色的大招牌，內裝也以粉色為主繽紛玲瓏，架上擺了許多可愛的玩意兒，透過玻璃門望進去，可以發現店內客人清一色全穿著女生制服。

「噢——」隊友領悟，「那我在門口替你守著。」

「這時候不是應該說『我陪你一起進去』嗎！在門口守著算個啥啦！」

「噁，我才不要進去，你看店裡都女的。」

「所以啊！」

「拜託，有人可以回禮已經夠讓人羨慕了，快去！」隊友推了TOSHI一把。

「不不不，等人少一點啦！」踏入夕陽一秒鐘的TOSHI趕緊又轉身躲回來。

「也行，我就坐這兒監督你。」說著隊友原地坐下，開始對著天空玩拋接。

TOSHI靜靜地等，太陽又傾斜了幾度。

「我說啊，看你調戲班上女生都沒下限，居然會在這種事上害羞？」

「我臨場反應⋯⋯還行吧。」

「說起來，那個YOSHIKI啊⋯⋯」

被說中關鍵詞，TOSHI緊張地猛回頭，但隊友語氣毫無波瀾地繼續說下去。

「你們會一直搞樂團嗎？我是說，就⋯⋯那個，一直、一直搞下去⋯⋯」

「會吧，如果我追得到⋯⋯追得上他的話。」

「嗯？你說啥？」隊友把球弄掉了，球啪啪啪地往深處滾，蓋過了對話聲。

「沒啥。」

隊友撿起球順道看了錶，驚呼：「啊！都這時間了！今天要播大結局，我先回去了！你自己加油！」

「啊，喂！」TOSHI對著隊友背影大叫。

「男子漢要讀當一面！」隊友邊跑邊揮手。

「損友！」

*

好不容易店裡人走光了，TOSHI才頭低低地推著腳踏車來到門口，在牆邊啪鏘一聲踢下側柱，沒想到才抬頭就發覺裡頭還有一個女生，剛剛在視線死角沒看見。

他好不容易鼓起的勇氣又如潮水般急速退去，正想裝沒事趕緊走人，店員阿姨卻率先熱情地打了招呼。

「歡迎光臨！」

「啊，您好。」他尷尬回應。

店員阿姨很貼心，看他穿制服馬上領悟過來，「是要回禮嗎？」

「對⋯⋯」他小聲囁嚅。

「這邊的架子是情人節專區，歡迎參考唷！」

TOSHI依言走到架前，來來回回看，不知道該如何下手，又同時無法不在意身後陌生女生的視線。

一會兒後，女生終於結帳離開，阿姨走到他身邊幫忙。

「請問預算大概多少呢？」

TOSHI從口袋裡拿出鈔票，但剛才太緊張，一直捏在手心，鈔票已經變得縐巴巴的了。

「啊⋯⋯不好意思⋯⋯」他慌忙把鈔票攤平，後頸一下子冒了好多汗。

「沒關係，這個價位的話這兩排架上的都很適合。」

「嗯，好的，謝謝。」

阿姨看著他的反應，親切地笑問：「對方是什麼樣的人呢？」

「很可愛⋯⋯」他才張嘴就又覺得自己在講廢話，聲音立刻小了下去。

「那對方喜歡什麼東西呢？」

喜歡⋯⋯抽菸、打架、騎車，還有把頭髮染成奇怪的顏色。

「彈、彈鋼琴吧。」

「那要不要參考HELLO KITTY系列的呢？KITTY貓也最喜歡彈鋼琴了⋯⋯」

後面的介紹TOSHI聽得有點恍神，回過神來時，他發現自己的目光一直停留在一個KITTY造型的糖果罐上。

「就、就這個吧。」

買回家之後，TOSHI趴在桌上懊惱得要命，因為這東西怎麼看都不像是送男生的東西。他覺得自己當下就是腦波太弱，完全被店員說服了，但也沒得反悔，這個月零用錢已經花完了。

不過他並沒有懊惱太久，因為白色情人節還沒到，他和YOSHIKI就先因為成績的事情吵架了。那罐糖果一直在他房間擱到了高三學期末，在他打包要帶去東京的行李時，又被翻了出來。

*

畢業典禮那天安房高中櫻花紛飛，放學時間，TOSHI抱著那罐糖，到YOSHIKI會出沒的地方等著。

其實他們已經約好一起搬去東京搞樂團了，沒什麼好特地道別的，不過總覺得這個青春，還缺了那麼一、兩塊拼圖。

「YOSHIKI！」TOSHI喊住眼前人。

YOSHIKI打發掉身邊的人，走了過來，「什麼什麼？」

「送你。」TOSHI遞出牛皮紙袋。

「這是什麼？」

「糖果⋯⋯」

YOSHIKI低頭拆開包裝，「誒？HELLO KITTY？為什麼是HELLO KITTY？」

「因為HELLO KITTY跟你一樣是天蠍座的。」

「什麼？」YOSHIKI抬頭愣。

「還有HELLO KITTY跟你一樣喜歡彈鋼琴。」

「這樣啊⋯⋯不是，你在說什麼啦？」

「因為你是YOSHIKI，所以就要有KITTY⋯⋯YOSHIKITTY這樣。」

YOSHIKI大笑起來，一面吐槽：「那什麼啊？」

「白色情人節快樂。」

YOSHIKI這下終於想起來了，嘴巴微開地愣了好一會兒。

TOSHI吞了口口水，接著說：「跟我交往吧！」

但YOSHIKI還沒回答，卻先有女生的聲音從TOSHI身後傳來：「出山同學。」

YOSHIKI慌忙在其他人看到前把粉紅色的糖果罐藏進制服外套裡，TOSHI回頭，看見隔壁班班長牽著男友的手正在跟他招手。

就在這個空擋，YOSHIKI忽然伸手，猛地扯下TOSHI制服外套上第二顆鈕釦，然後頭也不回地跑了。

「啊，什麼？」TOSHI轉了回來。

「謝——謝——」YOSHIKI邊跑邊大喊著，路過的同學紛紛回頭，但沒人知道安房高中第一不良少年又在暴走個什麼勁。

TOSHI伸手碰了碰胸口的線頭，他只知道一件事——

他的心，從那個時候就被這個人偷走了。

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 劇情參照：Toshl在2020.2.14生放說當年館山有間「Red Apple」雜貨店，在他放學回家的路上，他中學時為了回白色情人節禮物曾考慮進去，但那間店都是女孩子在去，晚熟的他實在太害羞不敢進去，只有一次為了買糖果把腳踏車停在門口進去過一次。


End file.
